User blog:Taldin/Weekend Worldbuilding - Charter Notes
(Weekend Worldbuilding post.) I've tentatively renamed the guild the Habitican Exploration and Research Organization for the moment. You can find us here: The Habitica Exploration and Research Organization I'm still constructing some stuff up, but we'll be up and running fairly soon, I think. Purpose and Charter Notes We are a Habitican Fanworks community that uses Habitica's world as a playground for fanfiction writers and fan artists. Our aim is to tell stories, possibly create pictures, and use our creativity in connection with Habitica. People might do things like write stories about and draw pictures of places, NPCs, and creatures in Habitica, draw detailed maps of some places that are mentioned in quests (Stoikalm Steppes, Swamps of Stagnation, ...), etc., and generally provide more background for people who want to gamify and roleplay their real life struggles more. One thing of note is that we are not sanctioned to create official material; word from Lemoness is that they're planning on adding more blog posts on the world over the next few months. Another idea is to sum up some things that happen in other guilds as a short story if they find it remarkable enough. They wouldn't have to obey any strict rules and limits like for quest writing (besides Community Guidelines, of course), and wouldn't need to use Trello, and wouldn't have to worry about quest spoilers. Quest writers, pixel artists, and roleplaying guilds can draw inspiration from here, if we do our job right. Maybe a few more pictures might be created that way that can be used as guild logos, for wiki decoration, etc. Guild leader responsibilities: Add a list of search terms, links to helpful wiki pages: *The guild's own wiki page (done) *Places in Habitica (done) *Characters in Habitica (done) *Tales of Uncommon Valor (done) *Productivity Poetry (done) *...some more from the Community category Links to related guilds *Fanfiction Connoisseurs *Pixels in Progress (Aspiring Artisans) *various active roleplaying guilds *various artist/writer guilds, etc., *and possibly links to useful tools (just for example, there are some online tools for making maps of fictional places). Webmaster: One volunteer would have to be responsible for creating and maintaining the wiki guild page, and archiving the creations of guild members there (pictures and stories, or links to those, complete with correct credits and licensing), and possibly help and encourage guild members to add creations there themselves. Other things that volunteers should or could do are: *Update the guild's entry in the Guilds Guide (that's quick and easy), *Make new challenges regularly ("Write a story about...", "Draw a map of...", "Visit a weird guilds and write a gamified story about what's happening there (or draw a picture)!", etc.). Btw., there are still four gems in the guild bank for such challenges. *Announce such challenges (and other happenings) on the Bulletin Board, *Bounce ideas around in guild chat, *... and probably some other things. (There's always more to do than you thought!) Direction I asked why people were in the guild. What they were looking for. The responses were: *Art and fan fiction (Drosera) *Writing quests, possibly for submission via Trello (Dan o Dea) *Fleshing out a fandom, for art and for writing (Dragoneszss) *Making a mappable world (Mara) *More roleplay (Membranipora, FrenchKey) *Mix of self-generated roleplay and directed stuff (myself, Mara) Heh. Perhaps it's time to come up with the first group goal: "Directionally Challenged..." Category:Blog posts